The fox and rabbit loving idiots
by minakoS
Summary: A wonderful collection  or will be  of Naruto/Sailor moon oneshots. Nine chapters up already :D
1. HotaruKabuto

**So this is chapter 1 in this oneshot series. As a change of pace, I'm gonna put a Hotaru/Kabuto oneshot up first. So to all you fans who think "Nobody writes about them," I got you ;) Hope you enjoy, I'm trying my best.**

Hotaru clutched her father's hand. They were visiting a friend of his and she had to come along.

"Daddy, who is this man again?" She asked. Souichi Tomoe smiled down at his daughter. "I've already told you, Hotaru-chan. We're visiting Orochimaru, a friend, to discuss and important matter. It's about a recent experiment."

"Oh," was all she said. '_I just hope these coughing fits calm down today,' _Hotaru thought wearily. The duo made it to a cave where a man stood at the entrance. "The weather's nice today," the man said. "Yes, but I prefer rain to sun," Souichi replied **[1]**. The man nodded and led them in. Hotaru looked around at the cave walls.

There were figures of snakes carved into the walls. Some seemed friendly, and others looked fierce. There were also candles that casted shadows along the hall. '_Scary...' _She thought. Finally they reached a big room that had three silhouettes sitting on a big stone.

"Ah, Tomoe! You've finally come," A evil and manipulative voice said. The owner of the voice stepped foreword. It was a very pale man the had snake like features. Hotaru went behind her dad, feeling scared.

"Oh? Who's this little girl? This couldn't be the Hotaru you talked about, right?"

"It is, Orochimaru. Say hello, Hotaru." Orochimaru's eyes flashed with greed as he remembered his talk with Shouichi. '_So this little girl is the one who survived that lab accident, huh? How interesting that she's barely even human anymore. Hm, I wonder if I could ever use that to my advantage...' _**[2]**

"Where are my manners, I should introduce the other two men here. The young man here is Sasuke Uchiha. You could say that he's...a student training under me."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Are you serious? Wow!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. The last thing had needed was a GUY swooning over him. Orochimaru smirked then pointed the other man.

"And that is my assistant, Kabuto Yakushi. He aids me in my experiments and is an excellent medic." Shouichi was very impressed. Hotaru stared at Kabuto, enthralled by him in a way. _'He's so handsome...wait, that's not like me, what?' _

"We'll talk now. Sasuke, Kabuto! Watch over Hotaru while we do our meeting." Sasuke frowned and Kabuto bowed. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. Let's go, Hotaru-san." Hotaru walked up to him and he grabbed her hand. She blushed a nice rose color and let him lead her to his room. Sasuke of course didn't follow.

"So, Hotaru-san, tell me about yourself." She looked down at her lap. "Well, my father is a professor for Science. When I was little, he had an accident that...killed my mom. It affected me, and I almost died. But I was saved; He operated on me and now...I have metal parts in me." Kabuto's face was surprised.

"Metal in your body? May I see?" Hotaru blushed again. "Um, sure." She lifted her cleeve and showed him a piece of her skin that was healing. He held her arm and inspected it closer. "Amazing," he whispered.

"Y-you think so? Everybody else who knows finds me strange." Kabuto smiled lightly at her.

"No, I don't find it strange at all. You...you're cute to me." Hotaru smiled and then started coughing. _'No, not now! I feel...so..dizzy, argh! _Kabuto grabbed her shoulder.

"Hotaru?" The coughs got worse and she fell over. "Dammit!" Kabuto swore. She was suffering from a seizure and a very extreme one at that. He looked around and found a syringe. '_Yeah, this'll do!' _He filled it up with insulin and jammed it into her arm.

After a few minutes, Hotaru calmed down. "Hotaru, don't scare me like that!" Kabuto frowned. "Worried me very much." She looked at the needle. "Y-you saved me..." She quickly kissed his lips. Kabuto blushed but not as bad as her.

"Kabuto, Hotaru needs to go now!" Sasuke announced, entering the room. He smirked at the blushing duo. "I wonder how Orochimaru would feel if-"

"Don't you dare!" Warned Kabuto, holding Hotaru to him. Sasuke said "Hmph" then left.

"Sorry about that, Hotaru-chan. He's an asshole." Hotaru smiled.

"It's alright, I don't mind. So, see you soon, maybe?" He answered with a kiss, making her blush for the forth time that day.

**How was it? Good? Good. :)**

**[1] I actually got this from Cap. America. It's a password system that requires and exact answer.**

**[2] I'm following the manga plot. Hotaru is actually a bit of a cyborg in the original story.**


	2. UsagiSasuke

**Chapter 2 is here of my growing crossover-oneshot series. On a sad note, school starts soon, so who knows what's the fate of this :'( In this chapter, we had a pairing requested by The Darkness Of Your Fall. So this chapters to you :D P.S, Sorry if this one's long, I was watching the episodes for the one.**

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Usagi

**Also, I'm in need of a disclaimer...Well if you didn't know, people don't bother reading them. I DON'T OWN EITHER NARUTO OR SAILOR MOON!**

Usagi Tsukino drummed her fingers on her desk. The jounin that was supposed to train Team 7 was late. "He's late!" Naruto grumbled. He looked out the door as Sakura scolded him. Naruto smirked then placed an eraser on the door frame and Usagi laughed. "It's gonna be so funny when he falls for it!"

Sasuke frowned. "He's an elite jounin, he'd never fall for that." Usagi frowned back. "Aw, you just don't know how to have fun!" Sakura looked at Usagi. "Sasuke's right! You guys are so clueless!" Suddenly the door opened...and the jounin got hit with the eraser. Everybody watched in amazement.

"He fell for it!" Naruto and Usagi exclaimed, laughing. "See, I told you!" Usagi shouted to an upset Sasuke. "Hmph," was all he said.

**Transition...**

"Okay, why don't you guys introduce yourselves," this jounin said. They were now on the roof. "What do we say?" Asked Sakura. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams and hobbies." Naruto asked for an example.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...I never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies." So everybody took turns and third was Usagi.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino! I like rabbits, the colors pink and red, and sweets. Oh, and get back at my little brother, he's so mean! I hate carrots and really hard work. I guess my future is to be a really good kunoichi, and get married! That way I can raise kids the right way being as good as me. My hobbies are...eating cake! And, I guess that's all." Everybody sweat dropped. '_Way too cheerful for being a ninja!' _Kakashi thought. Finally it was Sasuke's turn.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm gonna restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." Everybody stared at him. Kakashi wasn't surprised, Sakura thought it was hot (she's stupid), Naruto thought HE was gonna get killed and Usagi...Usagi had a different opinion. '_Oh...mom told be that his family's dead...maybe he just needs a friend? Yeah, I'll be his friend from now on!"_

**Transition...**

"I know you're there, Usagi. Get out from behind that box." Sasuke grumbled. Usagi popped up from her hiding spot and smiled. "Hiya, Sasuke-kun! How're you doing." He turned to her and frowned.

"It doesn't matter at all, but you should tell me why you've been stalking me recently. I hope Sakura's not rubbing off on you, I don't need another fangirl." Usagi blushed. "No, you have it all wrong. I'm not a fan girl, I just...I wanna help you." This seemed interesting.

"Help me? With what? I doubt you can help with anything."

"I-I just want to help you with your pain. You were so serious that day when we talked about ourselves. Look, I know your family died, and you must be very sad about it." Sasuke walked closer to her. '_Is she...being serious now?' _"Go on..."

"If you want to just disregard me, it's fine. But you look like you just need someone to talk to and, you know, just have a friend." Sasuke considered it. '_It'd be better than telling any fangirl about the massacre, and Usagi's really innocent, I doubt this is a trick.' _"Fine. You can be my friend." Usagi smiled and held out her hand. "Okay! And I promise, I won't repeat anything you don't want me to to anyone!"

**You already know what this means...**

"Just give it up, Usagi. There's no way I'm eating that." Sasuke crossed his arms. Usagi looked determined at him. "But it's cake! Everybody loves cake!" "Not me, I hate sweets. I prefer tomatoes." She sighed. It was hopeless. Unless...She took a bite from the vanilla cake and turned to him. "Here!" She shoved her mouth onto Sasuke's and his eyes widened.

Usagi thought of it as a last resort to get him to eat the cake. But to Sasuke, she was kissing him for some random reason. But the thing was that it felt...nice. Had Sakura or Ino kissed him, it would feel disgusting and for selfish reasons. But with Usagi, she only did it for a pastery. And she already knew so much about him, too...

She pulled away, feeling satisfied that she put the cake in his mouth. But he quickly swallowed it and kissed her again. "H-huh?" He wanted more of Usagi. Even though he disliked her at first for being childish and naive, now he thought she was so kind and...cute, even? When he pulled away, Usagi was blushing a deep red. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered. _'Does he like me? B-but I only did that to give him the cake! W-why would he...he gave me my first kiss, oh!'_

**Another Transition...**

"Sasuke, you can't leave, you just can't!" Usagi pleaded. Sasuke didn't show any emotion, but deep down he was guilty and sad. "Sorry Usagi, but I must kill Itachi. That's my main goal right now."

"But then, at least let me go with you!" He shook his head. "I wouldn't want you to get injured." Usagi didn't plan to, but she started crying. "No, you can't cry. I'll be back, just for you Usagi." Usagi smiled lightly, but she didn't mean it. '_Foolish me, expecting him to actually love me. You're so stupid Usagi!'_ Sasuke turned to leave. "Sasuke...I love you..." Sasuke heard, but he didn't respond. If he did, who knows what would have happened. Most likely, he would've broke down crying.

**Is this over yet?...**

"I knew you were his girlfriend," Naruto grinned. "H-huh? You can't tell anyone! Imagine who sad Sakura will feel." Usagi stuttered. "It's okay, if you don't want me to tell, I won't. But I could tell how he looked at you that he felt something." "He doesn't feel anything anymore, at least, I don't think so..."

Naruto patted her head. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'll bring him back, no matter what! I don't care if it's easy or hard, but it'll happen, believe it!" She smiled. "Yeah, I believe you! And...I want to be there too!" They smiled and high-fived. _'He has to still love me, right? Yes, I believe it. After all, he trusted me more than anybody else.'_

**Six transitions later...**

"Usagi!" Sasuke said in disbelief. She stared at him the same way. "Hello...Sasuke-kun. Naruto and I are here to bring you back." Sasuke smirked. "Did you guys, now? I've killed my brother, but you know what, Usagi? It was a mistake. Konoha's the real bad guys." "How could you say that?" "They told Itachi to kill the clan. It was never his own idea. And now, I will destroy Konoha." Usagi gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "I...I..." She didnn't know what to say. Sasuke walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Join me, Usagi. It would make me...happy to know that you're with me. I know I left you 3 years ago, and that you must be heart broken, but I'll fix it." He kissed her neck and she blushed. "I'll fix everything, just watch..." Somehow, IT happened (yes, IT means THAT.) Usagi enjoyed it, but she knew it was right and even if she had a baby, she was helping out Sasuke.

**LAST Transition...**

"Usagi-chan," Sasuke rubbed the side of her face which made her smile. "I'm sorry he beat you," she apologized (Naruto got into a fight with Sasuke to protect Konoha). "It's not your fault at all, don't be sorry." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "But not everything's lost, you should an Uchiha son or daughter in 8 months."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're serious?" "Yes, and it's your's and, oh, it'll all be good!" She leaned down to kiss him.

**Took too long to write that! Anyways, good night, it's 5 am -_-' As always, please review and suggest a new pairing for a chapter.**


	3. SetsunaKakashi

**Um...I really have no idea where I will go with this. Bear with me I guess :| As you should obviously know, I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. **

**Pairing: Setsuna and Kakashi (Yea, I thouhgt about it for a while)**

Setsuna Meioh walked home. It had been a long, tiring day at the Hospital (because it was flu season) and all she wanted now was to go to sleep. '_But I can't do that yet, I still have to look over Minami-san's resume. wish I wasn't so busy..._'

Suddenly, she bumped into something solid. This thing gave a small grunt.

"Setsuna?" A familiar voice asked. Setsuna blushed. She knew exactly who the person was.

"G-gomen nasai, Hatake-san! I was preoccupied and-"

"It's ok, Setsuna, it was an accident. No big deal," Kakashi assured her. It didn't make the pink tint escape her cheeks. "If you say so...please excuse me, I need to go home." Kakashi suddenly held her shoulders, not helping the situation for the poor woman.

"Listen Stesuna, if you have any free time, we should...spend some time togther, alright?"

"Sure, Hatake-san," She managed to say. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and let her go. '_Oh my, Kakashi just talked to me, and he wants to hang out! Setsuna, I think you've finally won God over..._'

The next day, Setsuna made her way to the Hopital. "Glad to add Minami-san to the staff," she smiled to herself. "I think he'll be an excellent addition." Upon entering the Hospital, she was greeted by this "Minami."

"Ohayo, Setsuna-san. Have you reviewed my resume?"

"Yes, and I'm proud to make you a new member of the Konoha Medical Complex."

"Thank you." He leaned close to Setsuna. "I won't disappoint you." Setsuna backed up. "You don't have to be so bold, you know..." "What do I do now?" "It doesn't look like we have any new-" "Setsuna-chaaaaaaannn!" A loud voice wailed.

Kakashi walked in carrying a crying Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?

"*Sniff* I was going home af-after buying mochi, an-and then I fell *sniff*over a dumb rock! My mochi went everywhere and now I'm covered in ouchies!" Setsune sighed. Was this girl EVER serious? She then noticed how Kakashi was holding Usagi protectively. A hint of red crept up to Setsuna's face for anger. '_It's nothing serious, why is he holding her like that?' _

"Minami-san, your first job is to help clean Usagi up and bandage her." "Will do, Setsuna-san." They all walked to an empty room and Kakashi put Usagi down.

"It's nothing serious, Usagi-san. All you need is ointment and some band-aids."

"*Sniff* I-if you say so..." Kakashi smiled and Satsuna noticed. Okay, the green Setsuna monster was very mad. But the white setsuna angel also reasoned with her. '_Setsuna, calm down! Kakashi only cares for Usagi because she has no family especially since Naruto's gone. Plus, she's known him longer: You've only been in Konoha for a year.' _Setsuna sighed.

It was true: She couldn't be jealous since she didn't know Kakashi as long and besides, Usagi had nobody to care for her. Docter Mizuno said that Usagi and her brother Naruto were orphaned fourteen years ago during an attack from the nine tailed fox. '_Who am I to complain about something small as a crush when Usagi lost her parents to a monster?' _She left the room but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Are we still up to hang out soon?" Setsuna's cheek's turned pink for embarresment. "H-hai. How does 1 o'clock at Momomiya Cafe sound?**[1]**" Kakashi nodded. "Sounds great. See you there." He turned and left. Setsuna's beated so loud in her ears.

When 1 o'clock finally rolled around, Setsuna packed up her things to go home and change. '_Gotta wear something cute, but casual at the same time!' _Minami walked in. If you haven't figured it out by now, he had his eyes set on Setsuna. To him, she was just another girl that with a little sweet talk would be all his for a few nights. "Hello, Setsuna." "Hi, Minami-san. Listen, I have to go, so if you could just move, I'd-" He forcefully kissed her.

"Minami!" She said in surprise and disgust. "C'mon, I know you want more, baby!" Minami grinded against Setsuna and pulled down her uniform zipper. "No, leave me alone!" '_Kakashi, this man's creepy! Please, God, let me go unmolested by him.' _A sudden punch sent him flying into a wall. Setsuna turned around and gasped.

"Ka-kakashi-san?" Kakashi turned and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, but how did you-"

"I wanted to surprise you by picking you up, but I heard you talking in adistressed tone." Setsuna hugged him. "Thank you so much Kakashi! If you hadn't come, he would've...you know."

"Yeah, it's ok. Let's go now!"

After the 'Date', as Setsuna thought of it, she was giggling and holding Kakashi's hand. She got to know him better and found out they had a lot in common. "Well, I have to go back to work now. I had fun, and thanks again for saving me, Kakashi." He smiled at her.

"No problem, Setsuna-san. Before you go-" he quickly pulled down his mask and kissed Setsuna. She blushed from the kiss and also because she got a quick glimpse of his face. '_So handome!' _He smiled at her cute blush and chuckled.

**How was it? Delayed? Sorry then. I try my hardest! Next pairing might be Usagi/Naruto or Ami/Neji. Comment on what you'd like! (People without accounts can comment too!)**

**[1] Yes, Momomiya cafe is a refrence to Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew :)**


	4. AmiNeji

**Nobody has ever heard of this pairing! (I think) You won't be disappointed, I swear. Just a simple one shot that...I didn't really give thought to. Just coming out along the way. Sorry ^^'**

**Pairing: Ami/Neji**

**Please enjoy, Minna! ^_^**

Ami Mizuno gasped for some air. Gai-sensei had his team train hard for the upcoming Chunin Exams. Ami tried to work very hard to make up for being the second smartest on the team. '_I'm not very competitive, but I feel a bit jealous that I'm not the smartest!' _It was true. Ami was even smarter than Shikamaru and Sasuke!

Neji stared intently at her. It was very strange that she intrigued him. No really! He didn't really care for some girls because they were too obsessed with love. Ami, on the other hand, didn't seem to care for love. She was always either reading old Konoha scrolls or practicing jutsus. She just interested him.

"Training can end now, young students! Tenten, work on your accuracy a little bit. Neji, amazing job as usual! Ami, you're not too far behind. And Lee!" They turned to each other, star-eyed.

"Ugh, this again?" Neji frowned. He hated all that mushy-gushy stuff.

"It must be nice to have someone to be so passionate with," Ami giggled lightly. Tenten also laughed with her. Neji just rolled his eyes.

"There's a difference between affection and plain stupid love." Ami stopped her giggling and looked at him. '_He's right actually. Love isn't something for me...' _"Well, love is..." she looked down. The other two kept watching in confusion as a sunset suddenly appeared behind the sensei and student.

Later, Ami and Tenten walked down the street to Ichiraku's. Tenten babbled about Tanabata coming up and Ami had her nose buried in a book.

"And I picked out this gorgeous kimono that compliments my eyes, and this amazing necklace to go along...Hey, Ami? You there?" Tenten joked.

"O-oh? Sorry, Tenten. I'm just reading on tips for the Chunin Exams."

"C'mon Ami! You have to think about Tanabata, stop studying for once!"

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I just don't want to lose! You know I want to be as good as my mom. After I'm a Chunin, I'll focus on medical studies."

"I get how you're showing that you're a strong female, but I just wish you were more open..." Tenten sat on a stool and Ami did the same.

"You have to be going to Tanabata at least, right?" Ami blushed. Tanabata made her think of a fun day...for couples. And Ami wasn't a romantic girl. The only times she ever got a love letter, she broke into rashes! (This is actually true)

"I don't know. I don't have a...*whispers* date!" Tenten laughed. "No worries, my dear Ami! We shall find you a date! And maybe a new kimono too?" Ami sighed. Tanabata was now inevitable.

The next day, Ami sat against a log. She had somehow been suckered into reading a book on dating tips. She was alone so that she wouldn't die of embarrassment. The book was very informative to beginners, but it didn't matter. Ami was doomed to forever be shy and nerdy.

Chapter 2: Conversations

When talking to a boy, it's always good to be polite.

Never act like a slut, unless he likes that behavior.

Don't worry if you don't know what to say, we have samples here.

"Hello, (Name)-san"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"That's good to hear."

"No, I wouldn't like any, but thank you anyways."

"Yes, I'd like one."

"What have you been doing recently?"

When you are confident, try practicing your own conversations.

Ami took a deep breath. "Okay, here I go. But, who should I pretend to talk to? " She blushed heavily. "I guess Neji, because he's my team mate."

"Hello, Neji-san. How are you?" Neji's voice played in her mind.

'_Hello, Ami-san. How are you doing tonight?'_

"Fine, thank you for asking. And you?"

'_Hm. I'm fine as well. That's a nice kimono you're wearing. _(Woah, where did that come from?)

"Th-thank you, Neji-san. I like your yukata."

'_Don't be so shy, it's not like you really like me or anything.'_

"But...I know, but what if I did?"

_'If you liked me? In a friend way or in a romantic way?'_

"I'm not romantic at all, but I've also never been in love."

'_What if...I liked you back? You're different than other girls.'_

"I am? *blush* But I'm just like your cousin, Hinata! I'm just shy and withdrawn."

_'So? I like girls like that.'_

Ami sighed and closed the book. "That would never happen." "Why not?" A voice suddenly asked. She slowly turned around. "Neji-san!" Neji's lavender eyes studied her pink cheeks and wide blue eyes. _'I thought she didn't like anyone? But she also said my name...she likes me?' _

"I didn't notice you! I'm so sorry, if you want me to leave so you can train-" He walked up to her. "It's fine, I'm not training at the moment. Hey, are you going to Tanabata?"

"Well, Tenten's making me go-"

"Figures. See you at 8." He walked away and left a red Ami. '_D-did he just...ask me out?'_

Finally, Tanabata arrived. The streets smelled of dumplings and pork. The chants of happy people filled the street up, too. Ami looked for the umpteenth time at her reflection. Her hair had a beautiful white flower pinned in. Her kimono was a nice light blue and had an orange obi. "I hope I look okay..." She turned to leave. The second the walked out, purple eyes met hers.

"Ami-san...you look beautiful!" Neji said, blushing lightly. Ami blushed as well.

"Thank you, Neji-san." They walked to where everyone was celebrating. It turned out to be very fun. Lee went with Sakura and ended up with a big knot on his head, Sasuke went with Rei and they seemed perfect, Naruto was shyly asking Usagi to hang out with him, Shikamaru and Makoto were busy napping, and Kiba was with a dazzled Minako. The night was filled with laughs, shouting, food, spilt juice, and kisses. But finally it was time to go home.

"I had a good time, Neji-kun!" Ami smiled. He smirked at her.

"No Neji-kun?" Ami realized it and blushed. "It's fine, Ami-chan." "Ami-chan?" Now he had to blush. "Did that book say how to end a perfect date?"

"I didn't get-" Neji leaned down and kissed Ami. It was her first kiss and it was amazing. '_Maybe love and romance...really are great things!' _Neji pulled away and hugged her. "See you, kanojo." Ami blushed the king of all blushes at that moment.

**Haha! 2 one shots in 2 days! I actually like how this turned out! And yes, Ami really is allergic to love letters.**

**Kanojo means girlfriend, by the way. **0**_-**


	5. UsagiKisame

**Ok, I was planning to do this as an Usagi/Naruto one shot, but instead it turned into a Usagi and unexpected person one shot. It's been in my mind this weekend and I didn't want to lose the idea of it. You'll see that Usagi shouldn't always be thouhgt of as childish and girly :)**

**Pairing: Kisame/Usagi Hope it will turn out great :)**

Usagi opened her eyes and stared at a picture of a baby girl. The girl looked just like her, except with carnation colored hair and ruby red eyes. She inwardly sighed and patted the picture. "Happy birthday, Usagi.**[1]**" Usagi got up from her bed and walked down the cold halls of the Akatsuki base.

"Morning, Usa-chan! Happy 21st birthday, you're finally allowed to drink!" Deidara joked, hugging her. She smiled lightly and pushed him away. "Thanks Dei-kun." He frowned. Why was Usagi always so unhappy on her birthday? Deidara just shrugged. She was always happy on normal days but depressed on her birthday.

Kisame took it upon himself to find out. Why should a nice person like Usagi get so sad on a happy day like her birthday? He watched as she picked up a knife and proceeded to cut her arm. Kisame rushed over to stop her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Usagi tried to get away from him. "Leave me alone, I have to do this!" She lifted up her sleeve to reveal 4 scars the ran horizontally. Kisame grew concerned. '_Is she a cutter? No, I don't think so, but why haven't I seen those scars before?' _Blood dripped down Usagi's arm and she smiled. Kisame just stared like she was the craziest person in the world.

Ok, now he had to find out why Usagi got so strange on her birthday! She'd be depressed and sad, but then cut herself? Kismae needed answers, and he needed them now! If anyone could answer the questions, it'd be Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame went to his partners room. Itachi was writing something on a piece of paper when he walked in. "Kisame? What do you want?" Kisame frowned, pointing to Itachi. "You have to know something about Usagi! Why is she always so sad on her birthday and why is she cutting herself?" Itachi's eyes widened. _'Dammit, he saw?' _Itachi sighed.

"You might as well sit, Kisame. It's a long story." Itachi sighed again and started to tell Usagi's sad story.

"Usagi was such a carefree and clumsy girl. She grew up reading those fairy tales that said that the 'prince' would whisk her away in the wonderful process called love. I think I was 12 when Usagi married Mamoru Chiba. He was from Iwagakure and she thought he was the prince that would treat her good. He didn't, from what she told me. She felt trapped, like suddenly everything she normally did wasn't approved of by him."

"Mamoru got his friend Seiya Kou to...rape her. Usagi just went with it, since she was also taught from those fairy tales that everything happened for a reason. Later that same year, she had a baby."

"Usagi has a child?" Kisame asked, suddenly so confused.

"Not has, Kisame, had." Kisame felt sick. What could've happened to that kid?

"Nobody approved of it, she was only 16, after all. I noticed that Usagi had drastically changed. She use to be so cheerful, but over the time she was with Mamoru, she grew serious and withdrawn. Even her eyes turned dark. So, when it was midnight, she murdered him. Her mom, Ikuko, had her daughter at the time, so when Usagi got her back, she killed her child as well."

"What! But why, she doesn't seem the type to do that!"

"You keep saying it to yourself, Kisame. Everything is a lie, Usagi's no different. Maybe you should talk to her. I know how you feel about her."

"Huh? I-is it so obvious?" Itachi smirked. "It wasn't until just now." Kisame blushed and went to Usagi's room. Knocking cautiously, he said, "Usagi, may I come in?"

"E-eh? Sure, y-you can come in." Usagi quickly sat up and wiped her face. "You were crying?" He asked. "What, me cry? Nuh-uh, you're crazy!"

"I'm not criticizing you, you have a reason to cry since it's your daughters birthday." Usagi gasped.

"Y-you know? Who could have-Itachi! I'll kill him! But if I do it now...No, in his sleep, yeah! You have to help me, Kisame." Kisame chuckled.

"Nani(What)? What's so funny?"

"You are, you're actually your normal self, carrying on about killing him."

"Am I?" She blushed. "Anyways, he told me. I only wanted to know why you get so sad and cut yourself. I never would have guessed...that you would kill your husband and daughter. But it sounds like he deserved it."

Usagi slammed her fist into the wall. "He did! When I was little, I thought that one day, I'd find that perfect guy who I would fall in love with. So I did, and look what it brought me! I was forced to marry him, then he got his friend to practically rape me to death, I killed his child since I wanted nothing to do with him and now? Now I'm widowed and have to cut myself every year that my dead daughter celebrates her birthday the same day as mine!" Kisame pulled her into a hug. Usagi's eyes widened.

"It's okay, I get it, you don't want to make that mistake again." He played with her hair and she blushed.

"Maybe I was just being stupid to think that love is real..."

"No, you're not, I want you to realize something." He lifted her now pink face to look up at him. "Usagi Tsukino, I love you."

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I really do. You don't need to change at all for me, and I won't get Itachi to rape you or anything." She tried to think it over. _'I've known Kisame for years now, and he never tries to butter me up or anything like that...' _"Kisame..." She muttered. He looked down just in time for her to kiss him. Boy, did that catch him off guard! "I think I love you too." Usagi smiled and her eyes went sky blue for a second. _'Hmm? Her eyes are usually navy, where did-I see.' _

"I think maybe...my life really begins now, huh? So, Kisame-chan, am I a good kisser?" She smirked playfully at him. Kisame blushed. "A-ah? That's, um, I can't, eh, who do you think I am to answer that?" Usagi just turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

"I just thought you were my boyfriend. But unless I'm wrong-"

"No, not at all!" Kisame seriously had to ask himself, _'What did I get myself into?' _ "Oi(Hey)!" Usagi pulled him onto her bed. "I won't bother you today, but just...stay with me for my birthday?"

"Of course." She smiled sweetly and curled up next to him. Kisame smiled and kissed her forehead.

**How was it :D I kept adding on so it wouldn't be so plain. ^^**

**[1] Chibiusa's real name is Usagi**


	6. ReiSasuke

**This one is kind of predictable. So hopefully it comes out right since I don't think about this pairing too much. Hmm...remember to always leave a suggestion for a pairing you might want to see next. **

**Pairing: Rei/Sasuke**

Rei watched Sasuke out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning casually against a wall eating an onigiri. She noticed that, for once, Sakura and Ino weren't around him. _'Now's my chance!' _she thought happily. Just as she started walking to him, her best friend Minako showed up.

"Ohayo(good morning) Sasuke-kun! How are you this lovely morning?" She asked flirtatiously. '_Dammit, Minako, where did you come from?' _As if she heard Rei, Minako turned.

"Oh, Rei! I didn't see you, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, I guess..." Rei frowned and looked away. Why was Minako such a flirt? This was her 5th boy this week that she decided to hit on. And it was only Wednesday!

"You don't? If I had known, I would have invited you to do hang out with me, since I had nothing to do. But now...you see that I'm busy, ok?" Rei sighed.

"Yeah, I do. See you around later then, Minako." She turned to leave and let Minako do her usual man-mooching routine. Sasuke watched her walk away, a little upset. _'I wish we could have talked...'_

Usagi looked around for Rei. "Rei-chan? Rei-chan, where are you?" Hikawa Shrine was empty as Old Man Hino was out on to proctor a seminar for miko-in-training. '_This isn't like Rei, she's always on the shrine steps.'_

"Usagi?" A small voice called out. She turned and saw Rei peeking out from the corner of the shrine. "Could you...come over here for a second?" Usagi walked over and smiled in her usual innocent self.

"What can I do ya for, Rei-chan?" Rei looked around to make sure no one was around. "Usagi-chan, what would you do if, before Naruto was your boyfriend, someone else was clinging to him. It doesn't end there, what if that flirt also did that to other boys?"

"I wouldn't stand for it! I'd go right up to her and set her straight! No way would I, Usagi Serenity Tsukino, would let a such a horrible woman mess with my future to be with the one that I really do love and care for!" Rei rolled her eyes. What an imagination her friend had.

"And if that person was your friend?" Usagi suddenly got teary.

"M-my friend? B-b-but why? Who would do *sniff* a crime?" Rei just patted her head. "Don't worry Usagi. Naruto's your boyfriend already." But maybe Usagi was onto something. Would it be good or bad if she told Minako exactly how she felt.

Sasuke looked up at the impossibly long stairwell to the Hikawa Shrine. '_She's up there, hm? Ok then.' _He trekked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Automatically Rei popped her head out.

"There you are Mi-oh my god, Sasuke! I'm sorry, I was expecting Minako since I called her over. Wh-what brings you here?"

"I noticed you wanted to talk to me earlier so I came over." Rei blushed. "Sure, sure. Come on in." Sasuke walked in and looked at the walls. They seemed to be filled with pictures of Rei and...her parents? _'I've never seen them before,' _He thought. "Rei, are those your parents?" She stopped for a second. "Yes...they are." "What happened to them?" "My mom died when I was 3...and my dad is always away on 'business.' We've never really talked..." Sasuke suddenly hugged her.

"S-sasuke?"

"I know what it's like. I have no parents either, my bastard brother killed them."

"Is that why you're always so cold and lonely?" He nodded and kissed her neck. Usagi's voice rang in her head. _"The meaning of a kiss...a kiss on the neck means 'we belong together.'" _Goodness, was Sasuke really this serious about her?

"Tonight, they're coming to take me away to Orochimaru. I'll get stronger and kill my older brother. Rei, won't you come with me."

"What do I say? Sasuke, I love you, but to leave it all behind? Leave my friends and grandfather." She thought about it. No matter how much Minako got her nerves, Rei would miss her. And what about Makoto, Ami, and Usagi? No doubt Usagi would come after Rei, trying to bring her back.

"I'll do it." Rei said, turning in his arms and smiling.

"Very good, Sasuke! I'm impressed with how far you are coming along in your training," Orochimaru praised. "You may now see...your beloved." It was no secret that he hated Rei. But then again, Sasuke refused to join with her, so there was no helping it. Sasuke ran down the hall to her room. Rei looked up from a book on archery she was reading.

"Hello, Sasuke! How was training?"

"Orochimaru says that I'm improving. But I've already mastered everything he's taught me. We're leaving here."

"Alright Sasuke, if you say so. I'll follow you wherever you go." He kissed her head (Which means 'You're my everything') and pushed her down onto the bed.

**You decide whatever they do after that. My imagination says Usagi came to rescue Rei before they formed Hebi, but that's just me.**

**Next pairing? Maybe Usagi/Minato or Usagi/Sasori (if you didn't know by now, I try to do Usagi chapters every other chapter) Let me know what you think!**


	7. UsagiItachi

**Gah, took forever to update huh? I've been busy with many things (including a funeral) and I really wanted this to be a good oneshot. So here's the long (eh, I'm probably exaggerating) awaited chapter people want to read :) Btw, I had to redo this several times to get a final product.**

**Pairing: Usagi/Itachi**

"Can you plleeeaassse teach me something?"

"No, Usagi. You'll have to wait a while."

"But what happens next time we're on a mission? I'm gonna feel so left out when you and Kisame get to take out the bad guy!"

Itachi, annoyed, rubbed his temple. "You make it seem as if you don't help out at all. You are an excellent kunoichi; Don't put yourself down so much." Usagi blushed. "But I want to learn what you do!"

"What I do?" She smiled and did that thing Itachi hated. Usagi rested her head on his arm and put on her best pouting face. And that was just utterly adorable to him.

"You know! I wanna summon some kind of animal. Maybe *gasp* can you teach me to summon crows?" Itachi smirked and slid away from her. "You're a crazy girl, you know that?" She followed him.

"Well, then what about something like...rabbits! Could rabbits work?" He thought it over. '_Rabbits. They're capable of long ranged hearing, their hind legs and teeth are very strong, and they can easily escape danger...' _

"Okay then. Let's go to the forest." Usagi smiled wide and hugged him. Itachi blushed. "D-don't get so excited, Usagi." She just smiled as they went to practice a summoning jutsu.

**Transition...**

"Do you have it now?"

"Of course!" Usagi put her now bruised hands into multiple signs and shouted, "Usagi no yobidashi(Rabbit's call): Art of Summoning!" Suddenly a large rabbit that was about 8 feet tall poofed up. "I-I did it? I did!" She started to cheer for herself while the summoned rabbit swore under his breath.

"But of course, I couldn't have done it without you!" Before he could ever predict it, Usagi kissed Itachi's cheek. He blushed a cute pink shade.

"Ya know? You should more, it makes you cute." Usagi giggled and bounded off with her new rabbit.

"W-what the hell just happened," Itachi asked himself.

**Transition...**

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's a cute name for a cute bunny, right?"

"No way! Why should I be named by such a bitch like you!" Usagi sighed in defeat. It was no use; her new rabbit didn't like her habit of adding 'chan' to everything. "Fine. Then just Yahiko it is." Yahiko frowned and steadily hopped next to Itachi and Kisame.

"I'm surprised. You actually managed to lose, Usagi." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't be rude, Itachi! And what about you, Mr. I'm-always-so-calm-and-stone-like?" He frowned. "Am I really like that to you?"

"Ah?" She looked down and blushed. "U-um...yes, yes you are!" "You're a terrible lier." Usagi looked away and Yahiko smirked to himself. "Real clueless, eh, Kisame?" Kisame just chuckled.

"Really childish, if you ask me." Usagi leaned forward on Yahiko's head. "Now what are you doing?" He asked. "Bother, I feel tired..."

"Tired? How! You sleep even more than I do!" She just clenched his fur. "I...don't know...since when did the air get so cold?" Now it was Itachi's turn to get upset.

"It's the middle of July and you're cold? Something's definitely wrong with you." Then he noticed something maroon leaking from her mouth. He quickly pulled her off of Yahiko.

"I think that man poisoned her!" ('That man' is this guy they were sent to kill)

"Dammit," Kisame swore.

"Go to the hideout and get Sasori, he'll know what to do!" Kisame nodded and rushed away. "You're freezing!" Itachi exclaimed, putting his hand on her forehead. Usagi clung to his coat and smiled.

"I'm glad...that you sent Kisame to leave..."

"What? Why?" She blushed and looked up with her now serious eyes. "You remember when I kissed you?"

"...Of course, how could I forget?" She leaned closer. "I did that...because I love you." He blinked in disbelief. "You...love...me?" She looked away. "Stupid, right? I didn't want to make it obvious or anything, I thought you'd say no." Itachi smiled and kissed Usagi.

"Me, say no to you? You're wrong, Usagi. I love you too. Who else could brighten up the day or make me smile." She blushed and then slowly moved to kiss him. He met her halfway and kissed her softly. '_I'm kissing Itachi...' _Usagi thought happily. From in the distance, two pairs of eyes watched happily.

"We did it!" Sasori said gleefully. Kisame smirked and replied, "Yeah, seems like your pill worked. When does the side effects stop?" "Hm, about an hour." Kisame smiled at his two best friends. "They'll be okay..."

**Like, about an hour later...**

"I'm gonna kill that puppet," Itachi scowled. "Why?" Usagi asked. "He never healed you!" She smiled and hugged him from behind.

"That's ok, I'm fine now! But wait...he gave me medicine this morning..." Itachi looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, I remember! I had a small pain going on in my chest and he said that this pill would work! Then there was something about bleeding and chills...ohhh!" Itachi face palmed himself and pushed her onto his bed.

"Baka," He muttered, beginning to punish her for her forgetfulness...

**Done! If the end was rushed, I'm terribly sorry for that. I wanted to make a new chapter as quick as possible, but things don't always go my way :\ How'd you like it? Please, let me know!**

**Next pairing: Shikamaru and...Tune in next time!**


	8. MinakoShikamaru

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, but I have my reasons: School, pulled strings in my thighs (It hurt to go down stairs) family plans, failed Idiots Encore attempt and other things. So please enjoy this new chapter of Idiots that I'm writing on this gray day.**

**Pairing: Minako/ Shikamaru**

**I don't own either series this Fan Fiction is based on. So deal with that.**

"This is Minako Aino, your new mission." Tsunade explained to a bored Shikamaru. He lazily looked at the picture she handed to him. "Currently, she's in the land of waves, and works at the Osa-P tavern as a singer."

Minako was a pretty looking blond with blue eyes that shined.  
>She was wearing a black dress that was sleeveless and was laced on the sides. It brought a slight pink to Shikamaru's cheeks.<p>

"I've received word that the Akatsuki plans to kidnap and kill her. Shikamaru, I'm trusting you with this delicate mission. Don't let her get kidnapped, and bring her back healthy and in one piece, got it?"

He grunted in response and turned to start the mission. "A girl that'll be kidnapped? What a drag." When he approached the gate, he bumped into Ino. "Hey Shikamaru! What'cha doing?"

"Oh, hey Ino. I have to rescue some girl that's gonna get kidnapped." Ino's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, that's terrible! I hope you bring her back! Nobody should ever harm a young girl with a future with men! Wait, she is a young girl, right?" Shikamaru handed over Minako's picture.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful! I'd kill to look as skinny as her! And those eyes? To die for!"

"Heh, don't get so amazed since you can't look as good," He joked. She grew a vein mark.

"What was that? Grr, I'm gonna murder you for insulting me!" Shikamaru just quickly ran to the gate. '_Minako Aino, 'Pretty girl of Love'...man, this girl, whoever she is, sure seems to represent beauty.'_

**Transition...**

"We have an excellent show for everyone today!" Michiru Kaioh, the owner of Osa-P tavern, exclaimed. "Tonight, we're featuring acts from Rei Hino, amateur Usagi Tsukino, ad your favorite, Minako Aino!" Everyone applauded and whistled. Shikamaru went "Pfft" and looked at the stage set for all the performances.

"So without further ado, I present to you, the wonderful and very sexy, Rei Hino!" People clapped again and this "Rei hino" stepped on the stage. '_She's not as good as Minako...wait, what?' _Shikamaru thought, slightly worried. Did he just think that?

Rei smiled as some music started to play. "I call this song, Like a Dream**[1]**!" She started to sing, and it was really strong and positive. Shikamaru found himself nodding to the music. Next was Usagi. '_She's kind of cute..' _She timidly smiled at everyone and waved. "Today I'll be singing a song I wrote myself, called Depends on the Mood I'm In**[2]**." This song was nice too, her sweet voice suddenly became one of a mature woman.

(And I like this song very much, so deal with it.)

"I can be whoever I want to

Anyone at all!

I can strut when I want to strut.

Happy? Add a parasol.

It all depends on the mood I'm wearing,

It all depends on the mood I'm in.

I can be beautiful or truly outrageous!

It all depends on the mood I'm in!

"You're getting pretty red, huh?"

"...It's not any of your business, Kisame." Kisame? As in the shark man from the Akatsuki? Shikamaru quickly turned around, but didn't see anything. '_They're here? Dammit!' _

"...It all depends, on the mood I'm in!" Usagi finished, smiling from the audience's applause. Some shouts were, "Go Usagi!" "This is your best yet!" "You're almost as good as Minako!" She winked and hopped off the stage. Michiru walked onto the stage and smiled brightly.

"Isn't she growing up quick? She use to come here every week to practice for that big day when she turned 19. You know who else did that? Oh, I think you know. Give a big hand for your favorite gal around, Minako Aino!" Minako walked on the stage and waved.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here to sing a very good song that you'll like, Love is Doing it To Me**[3]**!"

"Why all the confusion?

All these questions in my mind.

Only one conclusion

One conclusion I can find.

Love is doing it to me, yeah!

Love is doing it me, love is do-"

Suddenly all the lights shut off. Everyone moved around and screamed. Shikamaru quickly stood up and ran to the stage. "Minako-san!" She wasn't there. He could faintly hear, "Let me go! Get off! At least let me finish for my fans!" Shikamaru ran towards the source of her voice. '_Don't worry, I'm coming for you!' _

**Transition...**

"Geez, don't ever be so rough when handling a girl!" Minako scolded Kisame as he set her by a tree_. _"Why did you kidnap me anyways? Is it because *gasp* you think I'm beautiful?" She twirled her hair and smiled flirtatiously at Itachi. "Well, you're good looking yourself..."

"Do you ever shut up? And I think he likes your friend, that Usa girl, better," Kisame bluntly said. Minako made an anime shocked face and falsely cried.

"No fair! She gets all the attention now just because she's young and fresh! Sheesh, no one cares for the experienced entertainers, huh? I can be just as cute as she is!" Kisame and Itachi rubbed their temples. What exactly did Pein want with her?

"Someone's there," Itachi suddenly muttered, turning towards a nearby bush. The suspense was for nothing, since a rabbit suddenly popped out. "Oh, a rabbit. You know what they say about them?" Kisame suggested, chuckling. The rabbit exploded, catching them in the process.

"Eh? What the hell! Th-that thing just-boom! Whoa!" Minako rapidly exclaimed. Shikamaru ran forward, wrapping the two stunned Shinobi in twine. "I rigged it with paper bombs, so move wisely!" He explained, frowning. "M-m..." He turned lazily to the blond. "My hero!" Her arms flung around him, and before he could say, "No," Minako kissed Shikamaru right on the lips. He blushed.

"Whatever, let's just-" Kisame and Itachi were gone. "Crap. I'm supposed to take you to Konoha for shelter, so come with me."

"Eh? No way! I can't just give up and turn away all my loyal fans! And what about my spot? That darned Usagi's gonna steal my spot!" Shikamaru sighed. It was gonna be a long walk home...

**Transition...**

"I'm glad to see you are well, Lady Aino. Tell me, how was the trip with Shikamaru?" They looked at each other and blushed. "Well...

_She tried to catch her breath. Who knew Shikmamaru could take so much energy out of her?_

"_That went better than last time..." Minako admitted. He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. It was nightime already and they were laying on a grassy hill. _

"_Yeah...Hey, your skin looks nice under the moon." She blushed and lightly punched him._

"_St-stop it! And you look pretty...hard." He scowled and pushed her lightly. "Better than soft, huh?" Shikamaru asked, getting on top of her for the third time that day._

"It was nice, we got along," She muttered. "Good. You two look very happy together," Tsunade commented, smirking.

"O-oh, we're not...are we?" Shikamaru bent down closely to her ear. "Oh, I'd say we are."

**Finished! Man, am I beat! I feel so sleepy and need a nice long rest. Again, sorry for not updating sooner, but this is longer to make up for that. Next pairing?**

**Usagi and Kakashi or Usagi and Naruto? You decide.**

**[1] From season 3 of the popular 80's cartoon, Jem and The Holograms.**

**[2] Another Jem song. I really like this, and here it is to listen: (dot)com/watch?v=Ml2OTHbBbHI Just replace the (dot) with an actual .**

**[3] Yet another Jem song! Basically I like Jem. **


	9. UsagiNaruto

**I opted to do Usagi/Naruto first, since I have an idea that I don't want to forget. So without further ado, here's chapter 9 :)**

**Pairing: Usagi/Naruto**

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Naruto. If you can read this, you don't need glasses ;)**

It was the first year of Naruto's reign as Hokage, and Konoha was going through a golden age. People such as Neji were becoming philosophers and teaching the locals on how to live. Sai had invented a new type of art, so many eager people (actually girls) were signing up for lessons. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were working on teaching more people on basic medic jutsu' so there wasn't overcrowding of hospitals.

But underneath the happy faces of the villagers, there was concern for Naruto. While there was no threat of the Kyuubi, there was the threat of him having no successor. And he really didn't seem like the one to talk about that kind of stuff.

Sasuke and Sakura took it upon themselves to find him the perfect girl. So far no luck.

"It'd be nice if she could be his assistant, since he's very reluctant on that," Sakura muttered.

"Someone who's just like him, and won't make him feel so tied down," Sasuke chimed in. "But, hm, who could that be?" They wondered aloud. To this day, we don't know who saw her first, but they spotted the one: A nice, petite girl with blond ponytails and sky blue eyes. "Bingo!" They exclaimed, running to her.

"Oh, can I help you?" The girl asked as the excited duo ran to her. "Yes, do you mind coming with us? We won't attack you, promise!" Sakura rushed, grabbing her arm. "U-uh, sure! Where are we going? Ow, you're pulling too hard!"

"You'll see. How are you with writing down important information and taking kind of...unorganized orders?" Sasuke asked, dragging her along as well. She blinked and tilted her head. "Um, OK, I guess?" '_Gah, she's so cute!' _They both thought.

Naruto frowned, scribbling his name onto a document. "Man, I'm glad I'm finally Hokage, but this paper work is such a pain..." Suddenly, his ex teammates burst through his door, carrying a young girl with them.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing? Are we doing something later?" He asked, hopeful for a break. "Nope, Naruto! We have a new assistant for you!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing the girl to him. Naruto caught her, finally taking her looks in. She was quite beautiful , and she sort of resembled him when he performed Sexy Jutsu.

"Well...what do I do with her?" Everyone sweat dropped. "Dobe, you use her to help you," Sasuke explained, frowning. The said girl smiled.

"Hello, Lord Naruto! My name is Usagi Tsukino. I'd be glad to work for you as an assistant, okay?" Naruto grinned and held her tighter. "Okay! Maybe having help won't be so bad."

**Second year of reign**

"Naruto, you have a visitor," Usagi announced, walking into his room. "Thank you, Usagi-chan." She blushed and Gaara walked in with his fiance. "Gaara! It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and so is Kimiko. Who's this woman?"

"Oh, that's Usagi-chan. Sasuke and Sakura brought her to me as an assistant or something. So she helps me out! Hey, Usagi, why don't you and Kimiko drink tea and talk about girl stuff?"

"Sure, whatever you say, Naruto-san." Usagi grabbed Kimiko's hand and brought her out of the room. "Hello, I'm Usagi! What kind of tea do you like?" "Oh, Chai tea, please?"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara were having a talk of their own.

"She seems nice, very kind and cute." Gaara said, his blank teal eyes looking at Naruto's.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice, I guess." His eyes showed something more to Gaara.

"Do you, possibly, have feelings for her?" Naruto's eyes said yes, but his expression and mouth screamed, "WHAT? No way! That's silly, w-why would I be crushing on her?"

"I don't know, she seems to resemble you a bit."

"Well, that's nice and all, but sorry, I-I don't feel for her like that." Naruto's mind was swirling. Him like Usagi? Well, she was really nice, and it was so cute when she tripped or stuttered. '_Maybe I...'_

**The Third year of reign**

"What do you want with me?" Usagi screamed, running away from a possessed Naruto. "Isn't it obvious Usagi-chan? Can we go back to being friends?" He said, his voice dripping with evil intentions. "Aiee! Please, leave me alone!" She only had basic training in ninjutsu, and that wouldn't be enough to stop this new form of Naruto.

Inside Naruto's body, the Kyuubi smirked at the real Naruto, who was chained to a wall. "Grr, let me go, stop chasing her!" "**I don't think I will, you brat. She intrigues me, I think I'll...need I say it?" **Naruto frowned and struggled harder against the bonds. "No, Usagi, I won't hurt you!" He yelled. Usagi whimpered as the Kyuubi cornered her to a tree.

"What do you really want, Naruto?" She asked as he started to rub the side of her face.

"Naruto? You cute girl. I'm not Naruto, I'm the living being inside of him, the Nine Tailed Kyuubi. Surely you know of me?"

"Yes, I believe so. But, may I ask that you please release Naruto?"

"And why should I, bunny?"

"Because I love him, not you! I've heard stories of how people used to treat him like an outcast with no purpose, but he's far from that to me! Sure, he's goofy, unprofessional, and a little clumsy, but who cares? I guess I just saw someone in him that I know. I saw...me. And I don't care if you'll keep me away, but I want to stay by his side forever!" The Kyuubi smirked and patted her head.

"Good girl. That's what I wanted to hear." His eyes turned from dark red back to sky blue. Usagi smiled and hugged him.

"Usa...gi? Usagi! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry if I-" She put her finger on his lips. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm fine, don't worry at all about me. Now, let's go back, shall we?"

**Fourth year of reign**

"Oh dear, she's knocked out, isn't she?" Sasuke's girlfriend, Madoka, said. There was a party for his birthday and everyone besides Naruto and Usagi had left. "Well, you could stay the night in the guest room. I'll put a pair of my PJ's on her, there's a bathroom to the left, okay?" Naruto nodded and left to the bathroom.

_'The resemblance between them is amazing! I hope they have a happy future together ^^ Now let's see, PJ's...Hmm, he wouldn't mind if I dressed her up for the occasion? ;) Yeah, let's see...oh yeah, this'll do nicely.' _Madoka thought while picking out a pink set of PJ's.

"She's in the room, still sound asleep. If you need anything, just ask, OK?"

"OK, thanks, Madoka." Naruto entered the room, unaware of what he was about to see. Blood gushed profusely from his nose. '_Usa-Usagi? What the hell is she wearing? And why can't I...take my eyes away?' _Her body was only clothed in a short spaghetti strap nightgown. It was pink with gold trim and a big white ribbon holding it together.

"Focus Naruto! You're the Hokage now, you're super strong and you can't even handle a very cute, sexy, slim, attractive girl in a bed? Geez, what's wrong with you?" He cautiously made his way to the bed and slipped in next to her. "You can do it, Naruto, you can make it through the night!" God hates Naruto. Usagi turned over and snuggled to his chest. '_Dammit!'_

The next morning, Madoka peeked in to see how her plan went. Usagi was curled up against Naruto, and his arm was around her protectively. _'Eee, Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan were totally right! They look sooo cute together!' _She ran out the room to report to Sasuke.

"Naru...to? *Yawn* What happened? *Blush* We didn't do anything, did we?"

"Hmm? *yawn* nope, you feel asleep here." '_Oh...I sort of wish we did do something.' _

"Oi, Naruto?" He looked down at her curious face. "Hmm?"

"What do you...think of me? And no, you can't say just Usagi." Was she really asking him this after four years? Naruto clasped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Usagi-chan...I-I..." This was a problem. He couldn't articulate at all how he felt about her. Well, actions DO speak louder than words...

"Mmnf!" He kissed her hardly and pulled her tightly to his chest. _'He's kissing me! Are you really there God? I don't know what I did to get on your good side, but thank you so much!' _Naruto's hand slipped down until it reached the big bow.

"Hey, you know what? Why am I wearing this? It's so...ooh, *winking* did you have a tough time?" He gave off an animalistic growl and pushed her down. "You have no damn idea." Two pairs of dark eyes watched from the doorway. "We did it!" Madoka giggled, high 5-ing Sasuke. "So Sakura owes us 10 bucks now, huh?"

**Yeah, another longie, sorry bout that. But I wanted to speed up this series since it's just dragging on too slowly.**

**Next up? Who the hell knows. Plus, I own Kimiko and Madoka, should I continue to use them in future writings.**


End file.
